


Red Rose

by xx_Ackleholic_xx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flowers, Hospital, Love, M/M, Other, Red Roses, Roses, i basically just winged it, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_Ackleholic_xx/pseuds/xx_Ackleholic_xx
Summary: He was now the owner of his grandmother's mother flower store. And he did a Hell of a good job. Everyone of his family members fell in love in that store. Except him. But ever since the five years started, he realized he wasn't an exception.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!!! I have returned (sadly)
> 
> I apologise for my past absence. It may happen again but not AS long. Here's a fanfic for ya! Enjoy!
> 
> Carry on my wayward readers!!

** Red Rose-  ** ** Destiel **

There is this flower shop that has the most vibrant and exclusive flowers. Oh, don’t get started on the roses. Lovely things. Especially the red ones. Did you know that the red roses are a symbolization for love and passion? Strong emotions. They both are. Strong emotions for strong people, won’t you say? 

It so happens, a young lad was working in that shop. His name was Dean. In his grandmother’s mother’s flower shop. Petals, she named it. The place has history. His great grand mother met the love of her life there. So did his grandmother. And so did his mother. He was suppose to go to college, but turned down the offer. Says that the funds there should go to his brother when he  reached that point . What a nice boy  Dean   was. The whole town was fond of him.

But he never knew how his great grand mother felt. Or his grandmother. Or his mother. So far, he wasn’t sure what love was. Or even if it existed.  The thought never really bothered him.  At eighteen, he should have at least got into something. But never did. His brother on the other hand, Sam, seemed to found his love. His red rose.

Dean was thrilled when he heard his little Sammy got a girlfriend. As thrilled as when he heard Sam got into Stanford. The ironic part was, she used to come to the flower store a lot. Giving her dying  grand mother flowers each week. Sam bumped into her a day he was checking his brother. So I guess you could say, this family finds their red rose surrounded by red roses. But it never occurred to Dean that he would be like the rest of his family. Until  now.

“That will be 9.99.” Dean said, bagging two bouquets of fresh white lilies. He stretched over the counter with the bag in his hand, handing it to the lady standing in front of him,  who was  fiddling in her wallet. She took out a crisp twenty dollar bill, then handed it to the clerk. 

“Um, I, I’m sorry but we don’t have any change in here.” Dean announced, after he opened the cash register.

“That twenty is the smallest I have.” The woman stated, putting her wallet back into her hand bag. She picked up her fresh flowers, and took a quick whiff of them. Smiling at the result.

Dean shut the cash register, and tilted his body to the door in the back of him. He pointed his thumb to it then said, “Well, I’m gonna go check in the back in case we have any-” 

“Oh no! It’s quite alright. I don’t need the money. Keep it, dear. Save up for fixing on that car of yours.” The woman grinned at Dean, turning away from the cashier’s counter, and heading to the exit. She lifted her hand and waved, “Goodbye,  darlin ’ .” 

He hea r d the door’s bell. “Bye Mrs. Harris!” His vocal volume rose, when Mrs. Harris walked out of the store and the door closed. The bell fell silent again, and he looked down at the twenty in his hand. A sigh left him, then he placed it into the ‘tips’ jar where few coins and dollar bills were. 

It wasn’t long until the bell sung again and the door closed. A man and a woman’s laughter was heard. Dean’s entire facial expression fluttered into a bright simper. He moved from behind the counter, and greeted his brother with a embrace, then Jessica.

“Where you guys been? It’s been two weeks since you came here.” Dean said, folding his arms across his chest. His smile still didn’t fade. 

“I told you, we were at Jessica’s folks’ place.” Sam explained, slinging his arm around Jessica’s shoulders. 

“So you didn’t bother callin’? 

“Well, we figured you were busy, with the shop and getting your funds for your car. We didn’t think you needed us bothering you.” Jessica explained, her beautiful face curled in a smile.

“Yeah. Plus, it’s only you here now. With mom in the- with mom not here, you need your 100%.” Sam stated.

Dean let out a scoff, removing his hands from his chest, to his hips. He looked at his brother and Jessica, then Sam pointed to his apron and said, “Dude, can you  _ be  _ any gayer.” Although the apron was black, it still had ‘Petals’ written in cursive and green vines embracing the word, treating it like a flower. Dean looked down, and dropped his arms to his sides.

“C’mon, man. Gimme a break. The name’s historic. I ain’t changin’ it. When mom comes back, she’s gonna be pissed if I even did something small to this place.” 

Sam smiled, “Yeah, she’d really kick your butt.”

“Exactly. I’m not lookin’ forward to that.”

The door’s bell was heard. Cutting through the conversation. Sam glanced back fast, noticing a man wearing a blue sweater and a dress shirt beneath it walked into the store. He had black hair, but Sam didn’t catch his face all that well. He seemed to know his way around here, so it was obviously not his first time in this store. Sam looked back to his brother, and quickly stretched a beam, “Okay, seems like you’re busy, we’re gonna get outta your hair now.”

Sam smiled quickly down to Jessica, then she returned it. He nodded to Dean, and turned around; heading to the exit. 

“Hey, we’ll see you a fter closing ?” Jessica asked. As if she were reassuring .  Dean simpered, then nodded. He waved to the couple, then they left. 

“What’s at seven?” The man who entered, Castiel asked, snapping Dean’s attention to him. Dean shook his head while a small laugh dropped from him. 

“Wow,  didn ’t know I had a stalker.  What you’re getting at?” Dean’s smile didn’t fade. He stooped down behind the counter, and retrieved a reserved bouquet of flowers. All of yellow roses. Friendship, joy and good health. Castiel always came every Wednesday for th ose  flowers. And every Wednesday, Dean would keep it on one of the shelves of the counter.

Castiel smiled, taking out his wallet from his jeans’ back pocket. “Can’t be nice to your stalker?” 

Dean let out a hearty laugh, then replied with a smile, “I’m sellin’ him flowers, aren’t I? I believe that’s really nice.” Castiel shook his head, a simper still plastered on him. He looked up, meeting Dean’s bright emerald eyes. He stretched his hand out, with a ten dollar bill  between his fingers.

Dean slapped away his hand, then shrugged saying, “I can’t take your money.”

Castiel looked at the clerk with confusion crossed onto his face, “I’m sorry? Why not?”

“You come here every Wednesday. And buy the same flowers. The only thing I can point outta that, is there’s some lucky girl that gets awesome flowers every Wednesday. It’s on the house.”

Cas scoffed, then shook his head, “I wouldn’t quite call her lucky since she’s in the hospital.”

“But she’s still gettin’ flowers from you. I’d say that’s a pot of gold.” Dean snickered.

“Well, thank you. I should be goin’. And you should too. It’s almost seven.” Cas turned around, and began strutting to the door. He waved to Dean, then the bell rung, signaling his leave. Dean sharply sighed, a smile still on his expression. He glimpsed at his watch around his wrist, noticing his customer was  right.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There’s this bar called, ‘The ugly duckling’, not too far from the flower shop. Dean just closed up shop, picked himself up then walked to the watering hole. He was greeted with friendly smiles, and pats on his back. Most that were present there were men. And they all knew and liked Dean. 

Dean’s smile grew, when he saw Sam and Jessica waiting for him by the bartender’s counter. They cheered in joy, and individually greeted him with hugs. 

“Ah, you’re on time. That’s the first!” Sam exclaimed, pulling a chair out for his brother. Dean playfully nudged Sam’s shoulder, pulling out a laugh from him.

“Yeah yeah. What’re we havin’?” Dean asked excitedly drumming his hands on the wooden counter. 

“You’re gonna hate me for this. But it’s martinis tonight.” Jessica sighed, looking at Dean. Dean groaned, then gently banged his head on the counter. He got back up and peered at Jessica. 

“I think we gotta stop pickin’ you for what we drink.”

Jessica let out a chuckle, then knocked on the counter. “Hey there, Steve. How ‘bout till it runs dry? Martinis for three please. We’re trying all of them tonight.” It didn’t take long for a blue liquid in tall slender wine glasses to be sitting in front of them. They each got one, but only Sam and Jessica started to drink theirs.

All Dean did was make a face while swirling the alcohol in the glass.

“Dean, c’mon man. It’s not that bad.” Sam said, sipping at his drink.

“Sure, Sammy. That’s what you said when you got your hands on your buddy’s motorcycle.” Dean announced, getting a strong bicker from his brother. 

“Oh oh. I don’t believe I heard that one.” Jessica called out, already on her second drink.

“God no, don’t tell her.”

Sam grinned at his brother then turned to Jess, “My friend Logan just got this sweet bike and..”

While Sam continued his story, Dean ’s attention was pulled to a chair that was no longer empty near him. He smiled when he recognized the face.

“What’re you doin’ here?” Dean asked, adjusting his position so he can look at his friend properly. 

“Decided I should stop by. You look better out of your apron.” Castiel smiled, making Dean return the favor.

“Wow, does everyone really hate that thing?” 

“I don’t. I just think casual clothes make you more… you. Which is, y’know, good.”

“Hmph. So how’s your lady? She liked the flowers?”

“As always, she loved them.”

“What can I say? Just doin’ my job.”

“A good one, at that.” 

Dean looked down to his hand, noticing he still had a glass filled of the martini substance. He made a face, then stretched the hand out to Castiel. Castiel looked at him baffled. 

“Here. I really really don’t like these things.” 

Cas took the glass, then sniffed the liquid. “Martini? I don’t understand why people like these so much, to be honest.”Dean nodded frantically, then watched as Castiel lifted the glass to his lips. He took a quick sip, and a satisfied expression befell onto him.

“Wow. It’s, uh, it’s actually not horrible.”

“Now I am questioning why you are even my friend right now.”

Castiel laughed, knocking back his head at Dean’s words. He took another sip of the drink before saying, “It’s really not that bad, Dean.”

“Yeah, and The Bangles are men.”

Castiel pushed his hand that had the glass to Dean. He offered him to take at least a sip. Well, more like nagged, but Dean refused. Until finally, he gave in. He took the glass from Cas’ hand, and hesitantly rose the brim to his lips. He swiftly glanced at his comrade just before the blue liquid touched him. Cas nodded, then Dean clenched his eyes, and downed some of the drink. Dean’s eyes then sprung back open, and he looked back at Castiel.

“My God, even the taste is feminine.”

Cas smiled, then leaned closer to Dean, aiming for the glass in his hand. Dean pulled back, moving the glass out of Cas’ reach. 

“I didn’t say I was done.” 

“I thought you said it was feminine.” 

“Doesn’t mean I didn’t like it.”

Castiel scoffed, shaking his head. He knocked on the counter, bringing Steve to him. He ordered the same thing Dean had, then in seconds it was delivered to him.

“So, Cas, is it?” Dean questioned, receiving a refill from Steve.

“Actually, it’s Castiel. Novak. Castiel Novak.” 

Dean hummed, lifting his glass after the bartender left. He was about to take a sip but he said, “Too bad, I’m callin’ you Cas.” Castiel nodded, not removing his eyes from Winchester while he tipped his glass’ liquid into his mouth. 

“Who are you?” 

Cas grew confused. “Castiel. I think we got that already.”

Dean let out a tiny laugh then said, “No, no. I mean, who is Castiel Novak.  _ What _  are you?”

“Oh, I’m a contractor. Well, soon to be. I just got out of college and I’m gonna, take over my dad’s company.”

“Wow, that’s- wow. You’re doin’ great for yourself, huh?”

“You would say that. But, I’m not really interested in that line of work.”

“Why?”

“I wanna travel the world. I wanna go places and meet people. I don’t wanna stay in one place and think about.. about building. It’s like that game with all the blocks. Where basically everything is blocks.”

“Why don’t you ditch it?”

“What?”

“Y’know, why don’t you just do what you want. And not what daddy tells you to.” 

“Dean, letting my father down is like directing a Tsunami on a village of children. It’s not pretty.”

“Wow. But I’m sure he’ll be happy if you are. If you tell him that you’re not, then you can get off the hook.”

“Huh, it sounds like baby steps when you say it.”

“Wouldn’t know till you try, huh?”

“I guess not.”

“So who’s the chick?”

Castiel turned his head confused. Waiting for Dean to continue his question.

“Who’s the girl you give Wednesday’s roses to?”

“Why’d you ask?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe ‘cause you come by the store every Wednesday for the same kind of flowers.” 

“They-they’re for a friend who’s in the hospital.”

“How do you know ‘em?”

“She was one of my professors in college. One of the best. Then she got cancer.”

“Damn. How you holdin’ up?”

“Fine. She’s fighting it. She’s getting better. So am I.”

“Yeah, I get it. I know what you’re goin’ through. Believe me.” Cas looked up at Dean, noticing his eyes were on the door. As if he were waiting for someone to walk through. Just as Castiel was about to say something, his mouth came back to a close when someone stood next to Dean, and swung his arm around his shoulder.

“Heyy there.. you.” Sam’s voice said, as wobbly as his stance. 

“Dude, are you seriously hammered? Martinis do that to you?” Dean asked, looking up to his brother, then back to Cas who just shrugged. “Where’s Jess?”

“Oh, she’s gone- gone to the room. The room with the toilets.” 

“The bathroom?”

“The bathroom! Yes! She’s gone to the bathroom.”

Dean raised an eyebrow to his brother, then glanced back at Castiel who just looked up at Sam. Dean let out a sigh, then got up from his seat. “Go call her.” He said to his brother. 

“Ugh, okay then bossy.” Sam sauntered lazily to the bathroom, with his brother’s eyes following him. Dean glared back to Cas, “Martinis don’t get you drunk.”

“How much did they have?” Castiel inquired, only to get an answer from Steve.

“The whole time you two were talkin’, they downed twelve of those suckers. And counting.” 

“’And counting?’ No, nope. Here’s the pay. No more counting.” Dean said, slamming his hand on the counter that held a few twenties. He removed his hand, then turned around only to see Sam and Jessica waddling toward him. Dean sighed then rolled his eyes.

“I guess that’s me. How ‘bout, one day I buy you a beer, huh?” Dean asked, looking down at seated Cas. Cas nodded while giving a small smile.

“That’ll be great.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean had just walked into a hospital room. His mother laid on the bed; she was asleep. Whenever he got a chance, he’d go to visit her. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. It made her look like nothing was wrong. But everything was wrong. Brain cancer isn’t a merry thing. Neither is any cancer. 

She began forgetting things. First it was nothings. Not anything important. Then she began to forget Dean. It was painful to watch. Having your mother scream at you to get out of the room or she’ll call the police, only because she doesn’t recognize you. It’s as bad as having your head sawed off hesitantly. But now that she was asleep, everything was peaceful. Dean took a seat in the chair that was close and facing the bed. 

His eyes stuck on his mother’s calm look. Not the crazy stroke in her eyes like she has sometimes. They were closed, and she looked beautiful. Although Dean did miss seeing his mother’s pretty eyes, like how they were when he was young. But now, that color was gone. Even that it was still there, it wasn’t as loving and sweet as it once was.

Dean leaned back into the chair. His hand quickly wiped his face, rubbing away his tears. Old Mary would be concerned as to why he even made a tear. But this Mary was mostly unconscious. Even the rare times when she wasn’t, they weren’t good times. That’s why Dean always made sure to visit when she was asleep. So he wouldn't have to see his mother falling apart.

His eyes bounced around the room, then it suddenly halted when he spotted something. Yellow roses in a vase. On the opposite bedside table. Every time he came here, there were always were flowers like that there. It looked as if it were here for some hours. That means it came here the day before. Wednesday. Dean’s face twisted in bafflement. He rose from his chair, and walked to the vase. 

He picked up one of the roses, and immediately recognized it. These were the flowers he sold to Cas. You’d think he’d notice that after all the time his mother was here, coincidentally, Castiel started to buy at the store. And coincidentally, the same flowers he bought would always be in a vase on Mary’s bedside table. But Dean never really noticed it until now. He took a quick glance to his mother, then back to the flowers. A smile peeked on his face, as he stared at the single rose in his hands. 

“Good morning.” Mary’s voice weakly and tiredly greeted. Dean quickly hid the rose behind his back with one hand. He noticed Mary was looking at him, a small simper on her face. Did she remember him?

“Morning, mom.” Dean replied, smiling at his mother.

“My, my. You grew! You grew, Dean!” Dean noted that Mary was attempting to get up. But she was too weak to pull herself. She just couldn’t. 

“Hey, hey. It’s okay.” Dean rushed to his mother’s side, kneeling at the bedside near her head. Carefully, he stroked his hand on his mother’s hair, making her smile.

“You-you’re so beautiful, my son. You’re- you’re so- I’m proud of.. my son.” Her words were beginning to stutter. As if she were forgetting. Dean’s eyebrows furrowed in sympathy. He watched his mother like the fighter she was. He got onto his feet, and delivered a sweet long kiss onto his mother’s forehead. His eyes opened after the kiss, and he pulled away realizing Mary’s eyes were closed. She was asleep. A sigh left him, then he strolled to the room’s exit.  

It wasn’t until he was near the store for him to realize he still had the rose in his hand. One of the yellow roses Cas gave Mary. Mary’s been teaching for a while, and she never mentioned a ‘Castiel Novak’, even before she was in her state. It got Dean thinking. The butterfly effect. His mother’s condition made him and Castiel friends.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was Friday. The end of a bustling week. In the flower store, Dean was humming along to the radio’s tune. He was in the back, in the storage room. The roof was replaced with glass, so the flowers could be exposed to the sun. Of course the they were open. Dean was watering the collection of plants while he hummed. He then paused when he saw the array of yellow roses. 

A small smile crept onto him. Thinking one of his best costumers were giving these to his mother. He wondered if he could meet Cas before next Wednesday. But he had no idea where he’d be. Or what the Hell he was even doing. 

But since this day was Friday, Dean closes the store earlier than he originally does. He’d be getting off at five. Two hours before the normal shut down time. Normally, he’d go shooting pool with his friends. But this Friday, he wanted to upgrade his car. Ever since the mid-end of high school, he had been working on this vehicle. Building it from scratch. His dad used to help him, but God knows where he is now. So, his ‘replacement’ father lent his hand. And ever since, they had been making progress. Each day, it got better. Eventually, they’ll be staring at a newly built Impala. 

“I’ll be right there!” Dean shouted, a few seconds after he heard the bell. He placed down his spray bottle filled with water near the yellow roses. Quickly, he wiped his hands on his apron then headed back to the counter of the store. He grew questionable when he didn’t see anyone. Moving from where he was, he strutted alertly around the store, looking around for someone. Then, he caught laughter. It sounded like a little girl. 

“Hey, where are you?” Dean asked, bobbing and weaving his head over the shelves. The laughing seemed to get louder and more common when Dean would talk.

“Hide n’ seek, huh? Alright, I’ll bite.” Dean moved around the store, searching for the originating of the bickering. A simper curled onto his face, when he spotted a little girl crouched near the purple orchid shelves. Her back was faced to him, she probably still thought he was looking for her. Dean bent his knees, and stretched his hands to the girl. He suddenly jumped his hands on her, making her let out a squeal. 

She jolted up from her spot, and turned to Dean. She had brown eyes, and brown hair that was in a plat.  Dean’s smile grew when she looked up and grinned at him. She pointed to the orchids that were on the shelf, turning Dean’s attention to it. He swiftly glanced back to the girl, then back to the flowers.  He picked one of the flowers, then got onto his knees. Winchester slid the flower behind the girl’s ear. Her smile flourished then once again the bell was heard. 

“ Anna? Anna, where are you?” 

Dean recognized the voice, and got onto his feet. There, he met eyes with familiar blue ones. Cas smiled, letting out a small laugh in the process, “Hello Dean.”

“Hey there. Who’s Anna?” 

Castiel pointed at the grinning girl who was hiding behind Dean’s leg.

“That little devil right there.” Cas acted as if he were going to spring onto the girl, then she laughed, hiding her entire small body behind Dean.

“She your daughter?” 

“Oh, no. My sister’s. Hannah’s. I’m suppose to look after Anna when she’s gone.”

“You’re doin’ a Hell of a good job.”

“Shut up. She likes to run around sometimes.”

Dean let out a swell laugh. Anna moved from behind Dean to his side, glaring up at him. Cas turned his head in confusion.

“Why are you laughing?” 

“You told me to shut up. That’s the best thing I’ve heard today.”

“I don’t understand.”

Dean’s smile grew, as he glared at baffled Cas. A few seconds of silence passed, and was then broken by Anna’s voice asking, “Uncle, is this your boyfriend?” Castiel’s eyes expanded, taking Anna’s hand in his. It wouldn’t take a genius to notice that Cas’ cheeks were burning red.

“Uncle Cas! Your face!”

Dean’s grin expanded, then he hung is head to the floor, burying his hands in his pockets.

“Okay, Anna. That’s our cue. Goodbye Dean.” Dean rose his head, only to see Cas holding Anna’s hand, walking toward the exit. Just as the bell hit the atmosphere again Dean called out, “Hey, Cas!” Castiel turned around tilting his head the way he does.

“Her name is Mary Winchester. My mother.”

Cas made his lips disappear into his mouth. His eye brows furrowed with sympathy. Then he simply said with a minute smile, “I know.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“So, you’re never gonna get rid of that store, are ya?” Bobby, Dean’s ‘replacement’ dad, questioned. His back was on a skateboard, beneath their project while he tampered with something.

“Not a chance. Do I gotta remind you, because of that place, I’m talkin’ to you right now?” Dean stated, his hands covered in oil while he wrenched a piece on the engine he stood in front of that was on a table.

“Yeah, yeah. You and your ‘red rose’ talk. Let’s say you do find.. someone. And she, or he, wants you to sell the place. Would you?” Dean shook his head, well aware that Bobby can’t see him.

“I’m not givin’ up that store, Bobby.”

Using his legs, Bobby pushed himself out from under the car. He still remained on the skateboard, but just kicked himself out for some fresh air. And for Dean to hear him better.

“That place ain’t gonna last forever, boy.” Dean grinned, then wiped his hands while walking towards Bobby, and not breaking their eye contact. Dean placed his foot on the end of the skateboard, then pushed Bobby back under the vehicle. 

“Neither are any of us, Bobby. But I’m not tearing there down.”

Bobby let out a sigh, then rolled himself back out. He whistled to Dean, who walked back to him, and offered him a hand up. When Bobby took it, Dean strolled away once again then his friend started, “Yeah, I’m sorry, son. It’s your great grand mother’s place, and it means a lot to you. And your family.” Dean hung his head down, tapping on the cloth he held in his hands. He turned around, and gave it to Bobby. Forcing a smile, he offered to retrieve beers from the fridge inside. He was granted by a nod, then he left. 

In the kitchen, Dean swung open the fridge’s door. He snatched two beer bottles from the top shelf. Just as he collected them, a noise from the front door caught his attention. Bobby was in the garage, that was a bit far in the back, so it was impossible for him to hear it. Dean took the responsibility to answer the knocks. Quickly, he popped one of the beer bottle cap off, then took a swift swing. After, he marched to the door, opening it just as he touched the handle. There, he stood face to face with a unknown man.

“Hey there. Can I help you?” Dean asked, studying the man’s appearance. He looked a bit sophisticated. As well as saddened.

“Are you Bobby Singer?” The man asked, his voice slightly firm. But still a bit shaken. Dean shook his head, taking a quick sip of his beverage.

“I’m Dean.”

“Winchester?” The man’s eyes expanded, as he stepped closer.

“Uh, who’s askin’?” 

“I’m sorry. I’m Dr. Cyril.”

“Dr. Cyril? Why do I know that name?” Dean asked, more to himself than anyone else. Then it hit him.

**_ Five years ago _ **

**__ **

**_ “Who’s your doctor? I hope he’s taking good care of you. You deserve the best.” Sam said, holding his mother’s hand. She laid on a hospital bed. She looked a bit healthy and bright. Her eyes still had the love and spark it did ever since Dean and his brother were small. _ **

**__ **

**_ “Don’t worry, dear. His name is Dr. Cyril. He’s very nice.” _ **

**_   
_ ** **_ ”Awesome. It’s cool, mom. You’ll get out before a blink of the eye.” Dean said, delivering a quick small kiss on his mother’s forehead. _ **

**_   
_ ** **_ ”I know that. And when I come out, I expect the store to be in tip top shape, Dean. Not one orchid out of place.” Dean smiled, kissing the knuckles of his mother. _ **

**__ **

**_ “No promises. Except for the one promise, that you’ll get out of here. Soon.” _ **

**__ **

**_ “Yeah mom. We know you, more than anyone. Maybe even yourself. You’re going to get out of here. And we’ll be the first ones to meet you.” Sam said. Mary stroked her finger along her youngest’s cheeks. He smiled as she did this. _ **

**__ **

**_ “I love you.. my _ ** **** **_ boys.” _ **

__

“Your mother. She- she’s gone in her sleep.”

Dean felt his knees buckling. His grip loosening, as his eyes welled up with tears. He stared blankly at the doctor, then a crashing sound was soon heard. The beer bottles impacting with the floor, breaking and shattering in front of both males. Dean didn’t flinch, but the doctor sure did.

This.. was not happening.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A deafening crash, followed by a blood curling scream was heard. Surely, everyone in the apartment’s floor couldv’e heard it. But not a signal was made. Dean was on his knees, his hands trembling. Shattered glass and a now broken lamp laid in front of him. His tightly shut eyes were sore, as well as his face. New tears enrolled, every passing second. He was in pain. In agony. This was worse than any torture imaginable. He may have fell on some of the broken glass because he felt a constant ache in his knees. Or maybe that was the piercing pain you feel in your heart when you lose someone you love. 

He paused for a moment, when he felt an arm wrap around him. Someone was embracing him, holding him tight. But he didn’t know who it was. Neither did he get to find out because in a flash, everything was embraced with darkness. Then he fell.

Everything else was a distant blur. He couldn’t remember a thing. Dean woke up, in his bed, automatically thinking it was only a dream. But was soon proven wrong when the familiar pain from earlier announced itself..

He took a quick glance around, before he turned to get onto his feet. But when he touched the floor, a wince left him. He noticed, he had bruises underneath his feet. So everything he just went through wasn’t a dream. A sigh left him, but he still attempted to claim his stance. Once again, he only shyly felt the floor but was interrupted by a voice. A familiar one at that.

“Dean.” The voice said, pulling Dean’s attention to it. He met gazes with soft blue ones. And instantly got more confused.

“Cas? What’re- why’re you here? How are you here?” Castiel walked toward Dean, but halted at a decent distance away. 

“Sam called me when he found you unconscious in your apartment.”

“He-he has your number?” Dean asked, clenching his eyes when he slightly moved more onto his feet. He was standing, but on his heels. Although that didn’t last long. He was about to fall and tumble, until Cas rushed to his side, slinging Dean’s arm around his own shoulders. 

“Jesus. Thanks.” A small smile peeked on Cas’ face, while he escorted, well carried, Dean to the kitchen. Castiel gently helped his friend to take a seat on one of the chairs that was by a table. Winchester grabbed himself another chair nearby, then propped his feet with it so he wouldn’t hurt it anymore. 

“How’d he get you here?” Castiel turned to Dean with two cups in his hands. He handed one of the cups to Dean, and kept the other one. Dean realized it was coffee, and he sipped at it and awaited an answer while a satisfied expression crossed onto him.

“I don’t know. But I didn’t ask. All I heard was you being knocked out and this address.” 

  
”Huh. So, how’d you hear? How’d you react?” Dean asked, running his finger on the brim of his cup. Cas sighed, then quickly rose Dean’s feet, and took that seat then placed his friend’s feet on his lap. Dean was surprised of this action. But he didn’t question.

“The, uh, doctor, called me. Said she went in her sleep. He was shaken up about it too,” Dean rose his head when he noticed the slight quaking in Castiel’s voice, “Um, he, uh- I didn’t believe it. So I went to the hospital to see it myself. And, she was already gone. The room looked as if no one were there in the first place.”

Dean saw when Cas wiped his eyes. He saw how he struggled to be as if everything were alright. But it wasn’t alright. Dean wanted to comfort him, but all he could do now, was place his hand on the other’s knee. So he did it. Cas quickly sniffled, hesitantly raising his head only to meet Dean’s eyes that looked a bit saddened. But he still managed to have his glint. To Dean, it was strange not seeing a smile on Cas’ face. Not a good strange. It was as if someone stole all the light from the world. 

Somehow, Dean wasn’t the slightest bit surprised when Cas placed his hand on his. It didn’t feel weird, weirdly. It felt natural. Although Cas’ hands were cold, they were still warm. Then their gaze and touch ripped away from each other when they heard the door open, and a voice calling out for them. Both Cas and Dean answered, “Here,” at the same time, with the same tone. 

It took a few seconds for Sam to be present in the same room as his brother and his friend. 

“Hey, so you’re not dead? How are you holdin’ up? And what’s your feet doin’ on Cas?” Sam inquired while he walked to the fridge. He placed a couple grocery bags he held on the counter, then began emptying them and placing the items in the fridge.

“Um, where’s Jess? And what’re you doin’ here? And how’d you get Cas’ number? Yeah, I have questions too, Mr. Gibbs.” Dean stated, sipping at his coffee while watching his brother.

“Unlike you, I’ll answer your questions. Jess has some big test now. And I’m here because I heard the news. And I came in here to find you in your own blood.” 

“How’d you get Cas here?”

“He got himself here.” Dean was now more confused than he was before. His eyes moved from his brother to Castiel, realizing Cas was removing Dean’s old bandages from his foot, and replacing it with new ones. Sam turned around wondering why the silence existed, then he smiled when he saw Dean gawking at Cas. He leaned himself on the counter, folding his arms. 

“Hey Dean,” Sam started, making Dean switch his attention to him, “Red rose.” Sam continued, then walked away. Dean’s eyes expanded glaring blankly at his brother who walked away with a grin. His face slowly began to burn, then he looked back at Cas. Seeing how concentrated and devoted he was, was actually really nice. But Dean didn’t acknowledge the facts much. But ever since Sam said what he did, it became clearer to Dean. Crystal clear.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

** Three years  later **

** **

“What’re you doin’?” Dean asked, staring at Cas who was on a ladder tempering with some sign in their bar.

“I’m fixing!” 

“Uh huh. Sure. Last time I heard that, you broke the couch.”

“That.. was  _ not _  my fault. Can you hand me that screw driver, please.” A sigh left Dean when he began to walk toward the tool box that was on the bartender’s counter. He snatched the tool that was asked for, then stretched his hand up to Castiel. 

“Thank you.” Cas said, stretching down to take it. Just as he was about to touch it, Dean pulled it back while shaking his head. 

“If I give you this, you gotta pay.” A smile stitched itself onto Cas’ face. Dean placed his empty hand on the ladder’s side, when Cas leaned down; closer to Dean. Their eyes were glaring into each other’s, while their lips were an inch away. 

“If I carry on with this,” Cas started, glancing at Dean’s lips, then back to his eyes, “You’re gonna hand me that driver or you’re in trouble.” Dean grinned, taking Cas’ collar in his hand, and pulling him onto himself. There, they joined in a kiss that they both smiled through. One of Cas’ hand held a bar of the ladder so he won’t fall, while the other crawled into Dean’s amber locks. 

“Y’know, you guys are so cute I swear I’m gonna be sick.” Jessica’s voice announced just as the bar’s door closed. Dean’s smile grew, then their kiss broke and they pulled away, stealing a quick eye stare from each other. Castiel then began climbing down the ladder, and stood on the floor next to Dean.

“So, what’d you think?” He asked, flipping a switch and Christmas lights gleamed in the room, creating a gorgeous surrounding.

“Oh my God! This-this is beautiful, Cas! I’m so glad you guys took over this place. And thank God you renamed it. ‘The ugly duckling’ wasn’t cutting it.” Jess laughed, twirling around slightly inside of the room. 

“Gotta agree with you there. But you gotta remember, this was all Cas’ idea.” Dean said, wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist. A smile perched on Castiel, while he leaned his head on Dean’s shoulder and received a kiss on his head.

“Jesus Christ, can this get any more beautiful?” Sam asked, strutting into the bar. 

“Yeah, it’s really something, isn’t it?” Jessica asked, halting her circles. Sam smirked, embracing his arms around Jess’ stomach from the back of her. His smile seared into her neck, and he mumbled on her skin, “I was talking about you.” 

“Alright, calm yourself Romeo. This is a legitimate business. We don’t need any of your blah blah blah blah.”  

“Yeah, look who’s talkin’. I dare you go a day without touching Cas.”

“Shut up.” Dean said rolling his eyes, and pulling out giggles from everyone. Cas pecked at Dean’s cheek for a quick second then asked, “So what’s the plan tonight?” 

“Uh,” Sam looked as if he were thinking. He glared at Dean, who just gave him a small wink, then he continued, “uh, Jess and I gotta visit her family later. So it’s just you and Dean tonight.” A sly grin curled on both Dean and Cas’ face then they glanced at each other, then looked back at Sam.

“If you say so.” Cas replied, looking up at his lover.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

** Three years earlier- Two months after Mary’s funeral **

** **

Like any other day, Dean was in the flower store. He was watching the yellow roses with tears gleaming in his eyes and a smile on his face. Ever since the funeral, Cas hadn’t been seen. Well, why would he be? He had no reason to visit the store again. Him not being here bugged Dean more than it should. This day, he didn’t even want to depart himself from his bed, knowing he won’t be seeing Castiel today. It was a full five years they knew each other. The whole five years that Mary was in the hospital. But all of a sudden, those five years seemed like history. It seemed like nothing. Or was it?

Dean’s hopes shot up when he heard the door’s bell. He rushed out to the register with a smile on his face. But he was let down when he came face to face with Mrs. Harris. His simper vanished, but it sprung back when she beamed. 

“Mornin’, Mrs. Harris. What’s it today?” 

“I see a new car outside. Is that her?” Mrs. Harris asked, with a grin so wide. Dean gave a single nod, then glanced outside to look at his piece, only to see a familiar face by the door. It was Cas. He looked as if he was going to open the shop’s door, but he apparently stopped himself, and just stared at the knob. He then pulled himself back, and speed walked away, yanking Dean’s heart to a drown. Dean looked back at Mrs. Harris, forcing a smile while he replied, “Yeah. Yeah that’s her. Beautiful, isn’t she?” 

“Gorgeous. Just like those roses there. May I get a bunch?” Mrs. Harris pointed to red roses that were behind Dean on a shelf. Dean nodded, then turned around and snatched a bouquet. He handed it to Mrs. Harris, who just smiled and handed him a ten dollar bill in exchange. 

It was only until Mrs. Harris left, for Dean to look down at the counter and realize a single red rose was laying in front of him. He picked up the flower, and stared at it a bit. Then, he snapped out of his daze when the bell sung again. Looking up, his eyes gained surprise when he spotted Cas standing in front of the counter. 

“Hi.” Cas smiled, immediately melting Dean’s worries.

“Hey.” 

“How are you?”

“Uh, fine. Fine. How ‘bout you? You, uh, you take over your dad’s company yet?” Cas shook his head, looking down at the rose.

“Not anytime soon. I gave the lease to my brother.”

“Okay. What’re you doin’ then?”

“I don’t know yet.” 

“Yeah? What’re you, what’re you doin’ tonight?” Cas raised his head, meeting Dean’s jade eyes.

“Nothing. Why you ask?”

“How ‘bout I take you up on that beer?” A bright simper carved along Castiel’s face, which seemed to smudge onto Dean’s expression. Frantically, Cas nodded.

“Yes. Yes. Definitely.” 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

** Four years later **

** **

It was their anniversary. Their four year anniversary. And God, was it perfect. They spent their day on a sail boat, inhaling the salt of the sea. Credits to Cas’ brother, they had a great day. Actually, it was beyond great. They got access to the best Hotel in the city, as well as the best penthouse, overlooking the bustling city. 

But it wasn’t just all the luxury that topped off all their other anniversaries. It was the promise they promised to make. It was the things Dean said when he proposed. 

_ “ _ Cas _ ,”  _ he said, down on one knee, holding a ring case in his hand,  _ “ _ You know how much I love you. You know what we been through has been  _ our  _ adventure. And you know too that, that is just the beginning. 

“Now, we’re startin’ a new adventure. We’re starin’ our life.”

“I don’t plan leavin’ you anytime soon. Or anytime at all. You’re the one Cas.”

_ “You’re my red rose.” _

 


End file.
